Phantomhive Family Secret
by Small Aqua Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel is an only child, that is what we learned, but what if he had a younger sister who was kidnapped a few weeks before the fire? What if Alois found her a year later and they became friends? Alice has come to think of both boys as her brothers, but is suppose to only choose one? What is really going on behind the scenes here, and what will be the outcome of all of this?
1. Prolouge

Hello Everyone~! I am here with a new, and rewrittion Phantomhive Family Seceret! I apologize that some chapters are short but i'm really hoping to start making them longer when I can! AnyWHo~ Without further ado, Phantomhive Family Seceret!

I do not own the anime, the only things I own in this story is Alice/Aqua and the plotine.

* * *

It was early morning as the sun was just peaking up over the horizen, lighting up the room with bright, warm sunlight. The curtains were pulled back a bit to let the room be filled with that sunlight, waking up it sleeping occupant. A 13 year old boy with blue hair and eye, the other eye purple with a pentagram on it. The one who opened the curtains smiled and walked over to the bed, holding a tray of food and tea.

"Good morning Young Master. Today's breakfast consists of an omelette, toast, hashbrowns and bacon. As for tea, we have Earl Grey Tea that had just been imported in early this morning. Your scedual this afternoon consists of your violin lessons and after that, you need to fill out some paper work needed for the compony."

The young master known as Ciel nodded sleepily, yawning and slowly began to eat as the butler went to choose some clean clothes for him to wear. Ciels eye looked off onto the bedside table, where behind a candle stick and a few books stood a small picture of a little girl with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. The girl looked to be about three, she was smiling brightly.

Ciel looked away quickly after a few moments, finishing up his breakfast and tea before letting the butler dress him. Now was not the time to think about the past. It will never be, after all. The past only brings pain.

After Ciel had been dressed he walked through the manor, being given a few hours to himself before he really had to do anything. He ducked into a room hidden from the rest. The contents of the room showed that it must have belonged to a young girl, with shades of pink and blue on the walls and a small childs bed, toys and other furniture around the small room. Ciel sighed as he walked over to a rocking chair and sat down on it, looking though the window next to him showing off the courtyard.

"I guess I really can't keep my mind out of th epast after all it seems..."

He mused to himself, picking up a little doll. He let himself remember back to happier times, with his parents and his little sister, Alice, or who he would nickname as Aqua due to that being her most favourite colour. He did not smile, there was nothing to smile about. He stood up after a few moments and left the room, bolting the lock on the door and going to his study to get some work down for the rest of the day.

On the other side of the city a six year old girl walked through the city, bundled up in a girls church attire and a pair of little black slippers. She had a smile on her face, her blue eyes smiling brightly as she carried a package that needed to be delivered. The little girls brown hair was tied up into a braid that ended at her elbows, due to not having it cut in almost three years. She stopped in front of a shop and walked inside, handing the package to the shop keeper before leaving the shop, going back to to the church. She stopped halfway there however, when she spotted a fancy carriage.

'It must belong to one of the nobles in the city..' She thought to herself as she waited for the carriage to pass down the street. She noticed that on the side of the carrage was the crest to a family called the Trancy's, smiling when it came to a stop infront of her and a blonde boy came out. Her friend, Alois Trancy jumped out of the carriage and landed beside her.

"Alice~ There you are, I have been looking everywhere for you, the church idiots said you were on an errand this way."

Alice smiled up at him, straightening out her messenger bag. "Sorry, I wanted to finish one last errand before i was finished for the day. "

Alois sighed and opened the carriage door again, picking Alice up and into the carriage before hopping in himself.

"Why do you even bother with such stupid things? They don't deserve your kindness." Was the mumbled reply as the younger of the two laughed. There was no more conversation as the carriage drove out of the city and towards the Trancy manor. The only sound was the two surprisingly unlikely friends bickering about silly topics that came to mind.

* * *

And that is the end for the prolouge! The Official chapter one will be up when I feel like writing it, which should be sometime this coming week, or the week after!


	2. His sister, First Glimpse

Hello everyone~! I am back with another, sadly short, chapter! I really am sorry that my chapters are short, but i never have the patience, energy or determination to have long chapters and i am really sorry. I'm trying my hardest to make this as close to the anime as I can, but with a few subtle differences.

* * *

It was evening when Alois and Alice sat down for dinner, Alice having been changed out of the church outfit and now wore a simple blue dress with a pink ribbon around the waist. It was silent before Alois jumped up suddenly, turning to Claude.

"Claude! I just got the most wonderful idea! Lets throw a costume party! We will invite everyone and they all must wear a costume, no matter what!"

Claude stood still, silently and obedient as always before bowing and leaving to prepare the preparations. The triplets following him to help with the decorating and planning while Hannah stayed behind to tend to the two children.

Alice blinked at Alois confused, gently setting the fork down beside the plate as the boy rattled on and on about what kind of things he wanted for the party.

almost immediately regretting it as Alois turned to look at her excitedly.

"You're coming to the party too! You can pretend to be my little sister, just like we used to a few years ago! Wouldn't that be fun, Alice?"

Alice smiled lightly, knowing where this was going and sighed. If she didn't agree with it then she would have to deal with a even more moody Alois than usual, and she might get locked in the guest room that was slowly becoming hers for a few days.

"I..I guess it would be. But do I have to go? Wouldn't it just get suspicious if you were to suddenly announce that you're my older brother? We don't even look alike!" Alice responded slowly, looking around for anything to help her find an excuse. She may be a small child, but she was by no means stupid. ALois taught her when they first met in the village a few years ago that if you are stupid like a child is, bad things happen. Especially if nobody else cares about the outcasts, or rather, orphans.

She snapped her head back to looking at Alois, who was currently beating Hannah. Alice gulped in discomfort and slight fear at seeing the sight and looked away, sliding off her chair and leaving the room. There was a doll house somewhere in the hallways still from that afternoon, hadn't there..? Besides, if Alois was going to have a party, he would be making a list of people to send out invitations to.

It was night time now, around midnight as Alice walked down the staircase towards the main doors. The brunette decided to go and look at the flower bushes next to the fountain, seeing as she only promised Alois not to leave the grounds of the manor, not the manor itself. She smiled as she bent forward to let her hands glide through the water, which was ice cold to the touch. Her blue eyes gleamed happily before hearing a rustling of trees, and they were not caused by the wind. She blinked and looked around the area, biting her lip and diving into the bushes, a hiding spot of hers that only she could fit in. From there, she saw Claude walking out of the manor and speeding off at inhuman speed, headed to the other manors in the country side. The last thing she remembered before falling into black sleep was Hannah walking towards the bush to carry her inside.

At the Phantomhive manor, an envelope with the Trancy insignia on it was dropped off under the door, just as Sebastian and Ciel walked passed it to head to bed. Ciel opened it after being handed it to him to read the inside with a scowl.

'You are hear by invited to a costume ball at the Trancy estate tomorrow evening starting a 5 pm.

-Earl of Trancy. '

-The next evening, at the ball-

People were dancing and laughing joyfully during the ball, some were drinking and discussing business, while others were gossiping and talking about the latest fashions. Two of them however were not at the party, the two hosts were upstairs, picking out costumes to wear.

Alois was discarding every costume brought for him in hatred for them and shouting orders, while Alice sat on the bed, wearing an Alice in Wonderland dress. A joke that she was repeatedly teased about by the elder, which annoyed the six year old to no end.

"If you're being so fickle about picking a costume, be The Mad Hatter. You're mad enough for it." Giggled Alice, holding a toy bunny in a waistcoat and fiddling with her hair ribbon.

A knock at the door sounded as Claude came in, ALois nodding at Alice to leave the room while he and Claude talked while Hannah stood near the corner in case she was needed. Alice slid off the bed and left the room, went downstairs and into the ballroom, staying near the walls and watching everyone. She squeaked in surprise at having bumped into someone a little taller than herself, that someone being Ciel Phantomhive.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..Excuse me please" Was the quick given response before she ran off back the way she came.

Meanwhile Ciel blinked in bored surprise, not having fully seen who had ran into him, just seeing the Alice in wonderland costume before the girl had run off once more. He raised an eyebrow. He heard that voice before..except it had sounded slightly different. He shrugged and turned back to being pulled into a conversation with someone he couldn't care to know the name of. That was until he would later have a run in with Alois Trancy himself dressed as a girl. The thought of the six year old in Alice costume pushed to the back of his mind for the next few days. But a nagging voice made him feel at unease.

* * *

End Chapter 1!

I hope you like it! Also, I decided that i'm going to start trying to put little random factoids here about the fanfiction and Alice here, just incase anybody would want to know.

Character Bio

Alice

Age: 6 1/2

Birthday, February 24

Eye colour: Dark blue

Hair: Elbow length dirty blonde hair, usually tied in two braids over her shoulders

Personality: She is still a child, so she still loves the wonders of the world and toys and sweets like any child would. She likes to play dress up and tea parties with Alois or the triplets. She is street smart, due to having been taught how to survive on the streets after being kidnapped a few weeks before the burning of the Phantomhive manor. She gets scared easily and will start to cry if started and scared (like any six year old does).

Bits of history: Kidnapped few weeks before the fire, somehow manages to get away from kidnappers, ends up meeting Luka and Alois a few months later, slowly becoming friends with the two of them. SHe has no memory of being a Phantomhive or anything about it. All she remembers is always being with ALois and Luka.


End file.
